The Sweetest Taboo
by valevauseman
Summary: AU: Everything happens in less than a month. It starts with Alex's eyes glued to a certain blonde girl that keeps showing at her usual bar. Then, you know where this will go, so M rated. ONE SHOT.


_Hey, people. Missed me?_  
 _I'm back with this one-shot story. It's something that came up in my mind while I was listening to the Queen of R &B, Sade._  
 _I think you should listen to some of her songs while reading this. One it's the title of this shot, 'The Sweetest Taboo', then there's 'Flow' and you should listen to it when you find it in the text. Then, any other song by Sade is incredibly smooth and hot._

 _Hope you enjoy this. For any question, PM me._

* * *

Alex can't keep her eyes off of that beautiful blonde girl that keeps showing at her usual bar while the blonde is trying hard to hide the fact that she is there for her, as she glances in the brunette's direction constantly. On a lazy and rainy Friday, she approaches the blonde and gives her number, but she never calls. Instead, she just keeps coming to the bar, drinking a margarita while waiting for Alex to sit next to her. It becomes a routine. Alex would excuse herself from her friends and would just walk next to her, asking if she can sit there. They would share some banters, mostly by Alex, teasing the blonde about her shyness and her Laura Ingalls Wilder appearance. They would spend the nights chatting and drinking together.

Once, Alex brushes her hand on purpose while they take their glasses to drink; then, one night, she just puts her hand on the blonde's tight, massaging it and asking her if she were a runner because, goddamn, those legs were so toned. She would usually kiss her goodnight on the cheek, without knowing if there would be another time. There always was one more time: they keep meeting randomly for almost three weeks. Alex would go to her usual bar, and Piper would show up, eventually. She would then join her, buy her drinks and they'd spend all night talking, laughing, barely touching each other. Maybe Piper doesn't know but the way she looks at Alex, when the brunette nonchalantly wraps her arm around her waist and brushes on her lower back, just turns incredibly on Alex.

One night Alex comes by herself to the bar and after twenty minutes Piper arrives. She sees the brunette sitting all by herself and so, she just goes there and sits next to her. Alex kisses her on the cheek to greet her, and they stare at each other for a moment. One beer and a Cosmopolitan later, Alex can't keep her mind off of Piper and her need to touch her. That tight jeans hugging her thighs perfectly doesn't help. Almost flustered, Alex leans in, closer to her, just to whisper something in Piper's ear, while her arm lays on the back rest of the blonde's chair, trying hard not to touch her soft and exposed nape.

"Come home with me tonight." Her voice comes out raspy and low; it's not a question, it's an order. She can see shivers running along Piper's arms. She smiles, kisses her one more time on the cheek, waiting for an answer with her trademark smirk.

"Okay," Piper says with a tiny smile, showing hesitation and shyness. At that, Alex replies taking her hand on the blonde's cheek, caressing her as to reassure her.

"Let me get the check, and we can go." She stands up, eyes never leaving Piper, intensely looking at her with a smile.

She goes to the check-out, and while waiting for the cashier, she turns around and her gaze searches for Piper again. She sees the blonde girl looking herself in a tiny mirror, maybe fixing her make-up and checking herself. She smiles, then Piper senses her gaze and looks back at her, and an embarrassed smile appears on her gorgeous face. Alex winks at her, and then pays the check and just walks back to their table.

"We can go, if you still want to," she carefully says, reading some anxiety in Piper's eyes.

"Yes, yes, let's go," Piper frantically replies, standing up and taking her purse.

They step out of the bar, and Alex stretches her hand out for Piper to take it. After an initial wavering, the blonde puts her hand in Alex's and the brunette just squeezes it and takes the lead. They reach Alex's car, and the brunette opens the door for her, as a slight smirk goes with her act. Piper just smiles anxiously, unable to shake that angst away from her. After closing the door, Alex just reaches the driver's seat and starts the engine.

"Relax, Pipes, I'm not going to kill you," Alex says with a smile, before starting to drive, turning her head to look at the blonde for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Piper says with a shade of desperation in her voice, covering her face with her hands.

"Hey," Alex calls her out, as to gather her attention, and then her hand takes one of Piper's away from her face, interlacing their fingers. Piper looks at her, slightly puzzled.

"I can drive you to your place if you want. You just have to ask," Alex says, her hand squeezing Piper's.

"I don't want to," Piper says, her voice sounding less embarrassed.

"Okay," Alex says, her eyes firmly on the street and a smile on her face, "but we can watch a movie, or drink something. Anything that makes you feel comfortable."

"Thank you, Al." Piper looks at her, and she's mesmerized by the sight of that flawless brunette squeezing her hand. She really likes her, like, totally. She's never been into a woman, she's never been with a woman.

They reach Alex's place after a while, and Piper falls immediately in love with the brunette's loft. It's absolutely what she's imagined. Alex takes her jacket and place it somewhere, then asks her if she wants something to drink and she agrees. She waits for Alex while walking next to the brunette's immense book-shelf. She touches all the books spine and she is surprised by the variety of her collection. When Alex comes back with two glasses, she just reaches her and hands Piper her glass. As if to avoid to overwhelm Piper, knowing the state of anxiety she is in, Alex just goes to sit on the sofa. She starts to drink it when she feels Piper's gaze on her, so she lifts her head to look at her, and Piper is staring at her with a pensive expression. Her glass is already empty and she's holding it with both of her hands. They stare at each other for a moment, and then Piper sighs, mumbling something like 'I'm a mess'. Alex smiles at her. She puts the glass on the small table in front of her and then stands up.

"Come here," Alex whispers and Piper slowly joins her.

While a few inches away from each other, Alex takes the glass in Piper's hands and puts it next to hers. She then sits, looking at Piper while doing it. Piper stays frozen, not able to move, and just stares at Alex, so, the brunette extends her hands to the woman standing in front of her and when Piper takes them, she gently guides the blonde on her lap. Piper's legs are around Alex's, and her hands are still interlaced with the brunette's ones. When Alex lets go of them, she feels lost. Her eyes just lay in Alex's green eyes and she decides to be bold and just takes the brunette's glasses off. Alex smirks, and her hands slide on Piper's upper tights, slowly traveling them until she reaches her hips and decides to stop there.

"You can touch me, you know," Alex tells her with a sly smile, as Piper's hands are staying carefully away from Alex's body.

Taking it as encouragement, Piper decides to be bold again and she mimics Alex's slowness, as her hands move on the brunette's arms until she reaches her perfect and wide shoulders. Alex licks her lips as her gaze takes in every inch of Piper and then stops on her lips. She sighs, struggling between the urge to kiss the blonde and the fear that she might be too tactless. As if reading her, Piper adjusts herself on Alex's lap, actually getting closer to her, and sliding her hands on the brunette's neck. She smiles. Every touch they share is electric, and Piper has never experienced something like this. She feels her heart pumping loudly in her chest and the pressure of Alex's hands on her hips makes her feel dizzy. When Alex's hand reaches her face and gently brushes there with her thumb, taking her chin and moving her closer to her lips, Piper's mind just blanks.

Soft and delicate lips start to discover her lips. It's slow and tentative at first, like Piper's lips are made of ice that could break by any moment. Piper feels a wave of heat spreading all over her body, and that's all it takes to make her feel braver. She just leans in, deepening the kiss and taking Alex with her as the brunette's back meets the sofa's backrest. Piper moans and that's all it takes for Alex to understand there's no need to be tactless. She slides her tongue out and slowly licks on Piper's upper lip. Piper grins and opens her mouth a little, enough for Alex to invade her with her demanding tongue. As the kiss gets heated, Alex's hands reach Piper's lower back, sliding on her ass while Piper's hands lay on the brunette's chest, just above her breasts. Minutes later, after a heated making out session, they decide to back off a little.

"Good?" Piper asks coyly, her hands grasping at Alex's collar.

"Not bad, kid, not bad," Alex says smirking, actually easing Piper's tension but still earning her a pinch on her forearm.

"Don't be touchy," Alex suggests, grinning as she is enjoying Piper's attempt to be bothered by her confession.

"Let's just try again," Alex adds before leaning in, this time without wasting time and actually kissing Piper's with such a fervor that the blonde's cheeks turn immensely red.

While kissing her, without missing a beat, Alex's hands wander from her lower back to the back of her neck and Piper is sure no one as ever touched her like that. The way Alex hands travel on her back, slowly but with the right amount of pressure, is maddening. It makes Piper wonders who is this woman, and why she is so fucking good. Moaning in the kiss, Piper needs to just grab Alex's face in her hands and after that, she has this urgent need to just nip at those marvelous lips of hers. She is surprised to hear Alex groan. When she lets go of Alex' lower lip, she just looks at her, waiting for a comeback from the brunette. She just shakes her head in slow motion and smirks.

"That was so hot, Pipes," she whispers and the way her voice comes out makes Piper shiver.

"I forgot to give you a tour of the house," Alex adds, grinning, still holding Piper close to her while her hands still wander on her back.

"Oh, and I can't miss it, right?" Piper says while nodding, her hands playing with blue and dark locks.

"Exactly." Alex helps Piper to stand up and then takes her hand and guides her.

She shows her the kitchen – which she barely uses, she comments – then a closet, the two bathrooms, a spare guest room and then, finally, her bedroom. She still feels like Piper may not be ready for the next step, so they just stay on the door frame, facing each others in silence. Suddenly, Piper leans off of the door frame and guides Alex inside of the room. Alex follows her gladly and then they're just standing next the bed.

Piper's gaze carefully travels on Alex's collarbone, then her neck, her lips, and finally her eyes meet Alex's. She is staring at her with a relaxed smile, which makes Piper smiles too, and she almost feels better and forgets about her shyness for a moment. Alex's fingers start to play with the hem of the blonde's shirt, going underneath it and brushing her toned stomach. Alex can feel the tenseness in Piper's muscles and stops, without removing her hands from the blonde's stomach.

"Are you okay?" She gently asks, bending her head a little to look better at Piper, as she is obviously tense.

"Yeah, it's just that..." Piper's hands reach for Alex's v-neck collar again, while her cheeks show a shade of red, "...I've never, you know..." she mumbles something like 'been with a woman'.

Alex smirks, and leaves a tender and reassuring kiss at the base of the blonde's neck.

"Do you think music could help you?" She asks her while still kissing her neck, almost grazing it with her lips.

"Yeah." Piper sighs and smiles, her fingers still playing with the line of the brunette's collar.

"I'm going to take really good care of you," Alex whispers, her lips now reaching the blonde's ear, then her cheek, "you have nothing to worry about, okay?"

Piper nods and sighs, but this time is a sight of relief. While Alex steps aside to retrieve the stereo's remote, Piper just takes in every inch of the woman in front of her. She's never seen a woman more beautiful than her, maybe because any other woman has ever had this effect on her. When the music comes out of the stereo, she grins a little.

"Sade, uh?" She asks, already feeling more relaxed.

"Yeah, she's perfect for moments like this," Alex whispers, getting closer to her again, taking the hems of the blonde's shirt in her hands. She gazes at Piper's, as to search confirmation and when the blonde nods with a hint of a smile, she just lifts the white shirt that is covering the woman's upper body.

She lifts her arms to help Alex in the act of taking her shirt off; she feels a shiver running along her spine when Alex's hands caress her front, looking at her in awe, and going from her chin to the space between her still covered breasts and reaching her lower stomach. Her hands automatically grasp Alex's wrist and move them closer to her jeans' button, as to allow her to take the next step. Alex's confidence shows in the way she unbuttons the blonde's jeans without taking her eyes off of the blonde's face. Once she is done with the zipper, she places her talented hands in the space between the jeans and the blonde's hips. She starts to slide down the jeans until they reach Piper's calves. She smirks, taking in the sight in front of her and feeling the freshly exposed skin behind her palms.

"Sit down," Alex gently whispers, while 'Flow' by Sade plays on the stereo.

Piper follows the brunette's order and sits on the bed while Alex completes the task of freeing her from her jeans. Automatically, Piper's hands go on Alex's shirt, and she looks at her slightly embarrassed, and her blue eyes subtly ask her to take her shirt off, too. The brunette arches her eyebrow, surprised by Piper's request but follows it. She takes her shirt off and then jumps out of her black leather pants. Piper just stares at her in wonder, mesmerized by every curve of the brunette's body. While Piper is still sitting on the edge of the bed, Alex just straddles her and sits on her lap, starting to kiss her and reaching for the clasp of her bra. She gently pushes her to completely lay on the bed, adjusting their positions and then setting herself on top of the blonde. Her bra becomes the first victim of Alex's fervor, as she takes it and throws it away, earning a giggle from Piper.

When Alex starts to lay kisses on the entire space of Piper's front, the blonde feels her inner heat reaching a new level and she is almost sure she is already wet. At one point, Alex's starts to play with her nipples, alternating her tongue with her palms, giving equal attentions to both of them. Her lips then start to travel down, gently nipping and sucking the skin she finds on her path. The only thing that Piper is able to do is hold herself to Alex's arms and shoulders and emits loud breaths which stimulate Alex to keep going that way. When she finally reaches her panties, she stops, being able to smell the effect she is having on Piper, then she lifts her gaze to search for the blonde's. She has her eyes closed, her hands buried in dark locks. Feeling the lack of Alex's lips on her, makes Piper opens her eyes, looking at the brunette staying between her legs, incredibly close to her center. They share an intense look, and Piper smiles, actually allowing Alex to continue her task. The brunette smirks back, and her hands go under the blonde's panties, slowly taking them away. She positions herself to face Piper's sex and so, she hugs her legs, actually spreading them further.

"Damn!" Alex mumbles, surprising Piper as she looks at her worried. The brunette is still between her legs, her mouth biting the blonde's inner tight while her eyes staying fixed on the newly exposed part of Piper's body. She swears she can see redness on Alex's face and she worries.

"What? What's wrong?" Piper stares at her, propping on her elbows and expecting an answer.

"You're so fucking wet," Alex whispers, shaking her head and biting her again, getting closer to her center.

"You like it?" Piper asks, not able to read Alex's expression, but becoming aware of the fact that the brunette is turned on, judging by the way she painfully bites on her skin.

"Too much," Alex says, her voice incredibly rough, then she searches for Piper gaze, "it turns me on," she whispers, then adds, "a lot."

Piper smiles, happy to hear it, but her smile disappears the moment Alex's tongue reaches her center, licking it and then starting the most incredible and heart-shattering thing Piper's ever experienced. Her eyes widen in shock for the new feeling, and her hands just grasp on Alex's shoulder, actually scratching her as Piper's grip is incredibly strong and her nails sink in the brunette's skin. In response, Alex's tongue keeps tasting every part of the blonde's center, while her hands grip tighter on Piper's legs. When one of Alex's hands leaves her thigh and reaches her soaked center, Piper is almost sure she may faint. She slides two of her fingers inside her folds and keeps on sucking and licking there. Piper just throws her head back, leaving Alex's shoulder, searching for something else to hold on to. She knows she is almost close to the most incredible orgasm she's ever had, as her whole body starts to tremble; her hands searches for Alex one more time. A loud and primal moan comes out of her sweet mouth as she reaches the climax, her back arches, and her center bumps once more on Alex's face, as she is by now slowing the speed of the thrusts and gently kissing her throbbing core. When she is done, she sighs.

"Beautiful," Alex says, leaving one last kiss on Piper's center.

She then backs off and kisses Piper's body until she reaches her neck, and then her lips. Piper's eyes are bright and full of satisfaction, and her hands search for Alex's face.

"That was incredible..." she manages to say, grasping dark locks with her hands, and leaning in to kiss Alex one more time. She can taste the saltiness of her own wetness on Alex's lips. That's so fucking hot, she thinks.

"Yeah?" Alex asks, enjoying the effect and the state she's sent Piper in.

"Yeah." Piper sighs, brushes on Alex's cheek and then huffs when Alex leaves her and lays next to her.

While Alex's searching for something on the small table beside the bed, Piper turns on her side and looks at her, taking a full sight of the brunette's back, noticing a salt shaker tattoo for the first time. She just knew about the tattoos on her arm, and on her wrist. Tonight she's finding out that she has two more tattoos, one on her thigh and the other behind her shoulder. Piper just leans in to kiss it and places her hand on the brunette's hip. She gently kisses her back until she reaches her ear.

"I should have called you sooner," she says smiling and then hears a rich laughter coming from Alex.

"You should have, yeah," Alex replies, turning to face Piper while the blonde settles herself closer to the brunette. There's nowhere else she wants to be right now.

When Alex lays on her back, Piper is already half laying on top of her, her head resting on the brunette's chest while her hands softly caress on the brunette's stomach. Alex finds herself wanting to cuddle the blonde girl, so she does it, brushing her on her lower back. Piper lifts her head to look better at Alex and decides to top her. Alex's arms circle her shoulder and she leans in to suck on the brunette's neck.

"No hickey," Alex mumbles seconds later, barely remembering how to speak thanks to Piper's presence all over her body.

"Too late," Piper replies, after licking the new mark on the brunette's neck and smiling.

"You little bastard," Alex says with a smile, taking Piper's face in her hands while the blonde's hands brushes on her wrists and she leaves sloppy kisses everywhere she can.

"Do you want me to go?" Piper mumbles, sounding sad at the idea of leaving, then she adds, still mumbling, "maybe you have things to do or, I don't know...work?" she stares at her, licking her own lips and waiting for a reply.

"You're the only thing I have to do." Alex smirks and kisses Piper's lips, then shifts their position and relocate herself on top of the blonde.

"That's hot..." Piper breathes out, a sly smile invading her flushed face.

"You're hot," Alex says, her voice full of lust and desire, while she leans in to attack the blonde's neck which seems to be her favorite spot.

"You know, Pipes..." the brunette whispers, while being incredible closer to her ear, "...I wanted you since the first moment my eyes laid on you."

"Me too..." Piper says, then she sighs, reminding to herself how much she wanted Alex, "I couldn't stop thinking about you," she adds, her eyes meet Alex's green and deep ones, "..and this." She whispers, smiling but being embarrassed by how much she indeed wanted this, and Alex.

"Shall we start round two, then?" Alex asks playfully, her lips grazing every corner of the blonde's face.

"Can I do you?" Piper asks back, slightly flustered, losing her hands in dark locks.

"It's not something that you have to ask, kid," Alex smirks. This girl is incredibly alluring, and the fact that this is new to her just increase Alex's desire of showing her this new world.

"Maybe I'll let you after I'm done with you." She kisses her on the tip of her nose, then grazes her lips and leaves them to shift her attention to the blonde's collarbone.

"What are you planning?" Piper asks grinning, already excited by the idea of being owned by this marvelous brunette.

"You have the whole night to find it out." Alex mumbles between kisses, her hands reaching the blonde's hips while her lips never leave her smooth skin.

"The whole night?" Piper's voice falters as if she can't believe what she's just heard.

"Yeah." Alex states, then leaves one more kiss between her breasts, before lifting her gaze to meet Piper's, "You're mine tonight. And maybe tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow."

Her gaze is so intense, a mix of need, desire, fire and all the things that make her so fucking alluring.

"You're mine," She whispers in her ear, leaning in and then lightly shaking her head and burying her face in blonde's locks, inhaling every detail.

"Oh God." Piper mumbles, already wicked and lost in the mix of feelings that this woman gives her. She thinks she may go crazy, as she can't contain the excitement.

"You can still go and never come back if I'm asking too much," Alex says seriously, moving her head away from the crook of the blonde's neck and staring at her.

"Don't you dare to let me go," Piper replies, equally serious. Then she adds with a mischievous smile, "I totally wanna be yours."

"Yeah?" Alex asks and her face shows immense joy.

"Yeah. Now, just show me exactly how much you want me." Piper says, caressing the brunette's cheek, which feels so soft and perfect under her fingertips.

"Your wish is my command, Princess." Alex says, before taking the plunge – so to speak – and giving Piper the most incredible night of her life.


End file.
